Kita
by GreedSeiyaShika
Summary: What do the Akatsuki want with this young girl? What plans do they have in store? Read to find out !Rated teen for some lanugage in later chapters.


**Author: Yeah A Naruto story and I have the prolog up !**

It was five years ago when they came. There were both tall and in black cloaks with red clouds, and had little bells on there straw hats. The weird thing about them other then there out fits was that one had red eyes and the other had blue skin. The blue skinned one was taller and had a sword while the other one seemed normal. Oh, how wrong I was when I thought they were just passing threw and that there were only two. I sat watching them from my spot in a tree when the shorter one turned and looked at me directly . I hadn't moved so how could he ..my thought was broken when there was an explosion near by and someone wearing the same cloak was on a bird. I turned and watched him for a second before turning back to the other two. They , came here to cause damage or to find someone killing anyone who stood in there way. The other two started walking over to the man on the bird who landed near some burning houses. From, what I could tell he had blond hair and blue eyes and was a friend ?, with the other two. My curiosity got to me and I jumped down quietly and got closer to hear there conversation..

" So did you find the girl eh?" the blond asked coldly but he had a small satisfied smirk at the destruction he was causing.

"No , not yet but Itachi said she's closer ." The blue one said quietly

"Closer then we think ."He said glancing back to were I was.

"Well, now Itachi why would the girl be here in this god forsaken village ." Deidara said

'It is said the girl had been hiding in this little village ."Itachi said

"What is this place called though God forsaken hell?" Asked Kisame when he looked around at the destruction already caused and the dead bodies.

"It's called Village Hidden in the Shadows.. A small village but it's a perfect hiding spot for the one were looking for." Itachi said.

"Heh interesting ." Deidara said as three tiny birds flew away and blew up mote houses . Soon enough there was nothing left but fires burning and Deidara smirked.

"So how hard can it be to find the girl now that everyone else and everything is destroyed and or dead." Deidara said still smirking.

"Not hard.." Itachi said again

I glared and began backing away and turned to run but tripped ."Shit, I hope they.." I froze when Deidara appeared near me smiling or rather looking down at me.

"Why , hello there little girl.. Itachi , Kisame over here." Deidara said calling the others over

"Heh nice job Deidara ."Kisame said doing a sharped toothed grin and looked at me.

Itachi started down at me then looked at the others ."What's your name."

"Why would any of you like to know my name you just killed everyone ."I said glaring at them.

"Well our names are Deidara, Kisame and Itachi.' Deidara said in a rather friendly tone.

"I'm Kita Sounoku ."I said but still glared at them.

"Very good, now come with us Kita." Itachi said and I stood up and walked passed them brushing myself off. ."How about you guys go and we just forget about this little incident shall we." I said and gave a small smile but walked on some getting ready to run.

I stopped moving when Deidara landed in front of me.' We won't hurt you Kita if.' He was interrupted by Itachi " Our leader told us not to kill you or use force if possible." Itachi said coldly and looked at me.

"But , why me .. Is it because of what I am?" I said curiously but I was already aware of what was inside me.

"Yes, our leader seems interested in you and said you'll be the first we will actually keep alive ."Itachi said.

"If you come calmly we will have you in perfect condition too." Kisame said coming out of the shadow.

"No." "What?" "I said no now leave." I said growling .

"Deidara, bombs away or should I cut off her legs?" Kisame said getting closer to me.

"Neither, let her ware herself out she can't have that much control over her demon or chakra yet." Itachi said.

"That will take to long ."Kisame said taking off his blade and swinging it at me. I dodged and jumped on the sword for a second then over Kisame's head. Kisame growled and went to grab me but I flipped back.

"Sorry ,I'm not easy to catch ."I said

"You little brat." He said.

Itachi sighs slightly and slips behind me and hit me on the back or tried to but I caught his hand. Deidara sighed and sent a bird over when I jumped away from Itachi then made it blow up. I went flying into a tree hitting my back hard and coughing up a little blood.

"What the hell was that.." I said and got up shaking badly and slightly using the tree as support..

"Enough Deidara we only need her alive not awake." Itachi said .

I noticed Itachi seemed to have power over the other two so he must be the strongest out of them. I growled quietly as they all disappeared and appeared around me . I got ready to fight all of them at once but then everything went black.

"Deidara, carry her on the bird with you." Itachi said quietly

"Finally, we can go this kid was worse then I thought well to handle." Kisame said and Deidara picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He put me on the bird and then got on himself and we lifted off.

"Your starting to sound like Sasori-dama Kisame have you been hanging around him more?" Deidara said smirking slightly . He knew how much the shark hated the puppet at times so why not pick on him about it. Kisame didn't answer and we just continued to fly.

I didn't know how long we had been flying but we were landing. I opened my eyes and looked around then sat up and grabbed my head. I was groggy still from being knocked out ..

"Careful it's a far drop off of the bird if your not ready for it." said a voice from behind me it was Deidara.

"Heh, so you guys caught me then." I said quietly and he nodded.

"Where's Kisame and Itachi then?" I asked curiously

"With our leader , we should go in before they complain ."He said and jumped off the bird . I was still wobbly as I stood up and he lent a hand to help me down. I took it and jumped down. "Thanks, now which way?"

"This way." He said and let go and started walking , his bird shrunk and flew into his hand but he said nothing. I followed him and we walked for about 3 miles when we came to the cave.

"Come in Deidara , Kita ." Said a dark voice from the cave.

"Yes sir come on Kita ."Deidara said and grabbed my arm slightly and brought me into the cave. Itachi was muttering something under his breath and Kisame just looked plan out annoyed with my presence and me still being alive. They soon left us with the leader saying nothing more.

"Deidara, is everyone else in the village gone." said the dark shadowy figure and Deidara nodded.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with me." I said glaring at him but soon got pushed to the ground and pushed down more by a foot when ever I tried to get up.

"She needs to learn how to watch her tongue , if I didn't think you were useful Kita you would be dead by now." the man said coldly

"I understand Leader-sama .. Kita show your respect this is our leader and well your and the man that is in charge of your life and can give us the ok to kill you. If he wanted to." Deidara said coldly." So, do as he says will you."

'I don't want to though." I suddenly wince when I felt something burning me .

"Kita are you ready to obey any order I give." the leader said and the burning went away.

"What was that , and you never answered my question ,….why me why am I so important .."

"That was only a simple thing I can do and your different from the other demon holders you actually didn't looser control and yet you have a incredible amount of power." He said watching my ever movement.

"So.. I'm basically wanted for power and if I don't corporate you'll kill me." I said glaring at him

"Yeah, now do you understand that you have two choices join us and we'll teach you ever thing you need to know about your demon and it's power." Leader said

"Or get your demon taken out and die." Deidara said finishing him.

"So , your saying I can be as strong as you guys but wait what about the exams or fights." I said curiosly

"You will be in those for sure and well you should be able to beat everone there but we will warn you now you won't be the same." The leader said.

"So, I will get to fight .. wait I won't be the same how so is it because I will gain more power or is it other then that."I asked curiosly again.

"We may have to put a mark on you to supress some of your power so they don't suspect anything and you will become colder alot colder then you are now but hopefully not as bad as Itachi or some of the other members."Deidara said with a slight laugh but his tone was serious.

"Ok, so when do we start.."I said impaiently

" Woah, wait your going to join us just like that.. no further questions no nothing?" Deidara asked slightly surprised that I came up with my answer in a short amount of time.

" Yeah , I rather not die so why not besides I do always love getting more powers and well better control over the ones I already have."I said smiling.

" You made a wise choice , at the exams you will be representing us and your old village.. your rare because not many have even heard of the village hidden in the shadows and no one really knows there specialties but us." Leader-sama said " Oh and Deidara help her up and dust her off."

Deidara knoded and did just that while I sat there stll talking to the leader. "So am I just going to be in the Chuining (( sp)) exam right?" I asked and they both nodded.

"You would be to powerful for the beginning exams Kita and we wouldn't want them to find out any more information then they need on you.."Leader said calmly

"Ok , so lets get started shall we leader-sama?" Deidara asked.

"Wait , what do I call you ?"I said yelling out loud before I could control my tone of voice.

"Leader-sama like Deidara and we shall start your training ." Leader-sama said with a cold smile

**_Author: OK THATS the end of the prolog.. and if your wondering this is a flash back / prolog . In the next chapter Kita will be age 14 and start her training but in this first chapter she was nine. OK, Well hope you all liked it now REVIEW AND STAY TUNED FOR MORE CHAPTERS . Love ya!_**


End file.
